


search and destroy - fluffy frerard oneshots

by sickfromthetrebel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Frerard, Frerard Oneshot, M/M, Oneshot, Tattoos, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26113933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickfromthetrebel/pseuds/sickfromthetrebel
Summary: a collection of cute oneshots that i dont have the energy to turn into full fics! :)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. keep the faith

Gerard lifted the bottom of Frank's shirt up, admiring the ink on his pale skin. He touched the faces of the sparrows, his fingers grazing over the cross through the bird's eye as Frank laid down on his back, the bed squeaking a little bit under their combined weight. This had to be one of Gerard’s favorite things to do, look at each and every one of Frank’s tattoos. It never got old, investigating every line and dot, all the work that went into each and every piece on his skin. He was a masterpiece, and Gerard could look at the art on his skin for hours upon hours. And Frank would let him if it gave him peace of mind.  
“I think this piece is my favorite, ya know?” Gerard muttered, grazing his fingers softly across the words “search and destroy” that wrapped from Franks lower stomach, all around his hips and back to connect with the birds.  
“Mhm?” Frank smiled at the ceiling, letting his hand rest on Gerard’s head, his fingers intertwining in his soft hair. “It hurt like a bitch.” he giggled.  
“It’s worth it though, for me at least. I get to look at them all whenever I want.” Gerard answered, lifting Frank's shirt more to see the work on his chest. He leaned down over Frank, kissing the very top of the grenade in the middle of Frank’s chest before resting his head down over it. He laid there for a few moments, simply feeling the rise and fall of Frank’s chest as he slowly breathed under him, Frank’s fingers playing with his hair. “I wanna see the pumpkin, turn over” Gerard said, sitting up abruptly. Frank groaned, having gotten mighty comfortable, but reluctantly rolled over, pulling the rest of his t-shirt off.  
“I should get those touched up again.” Frank said, rolling his head sideways on the pillow below him. “They’re looking a little dull” Gerard leaned down, resting a kiss on Frank’s “keep the faith” sketched into the top of his back.  
“They’re all so different, you know?” Gerard said, rolling off Frank and laying next to him, his eyes on the tattoos lining Frank’s arms now. Frank nodded. “They’re all so unique, so you” Gerard cupped Frank’s face in his hand, brushing the hair away from his brow with his thumb. Frank titled his head to kiss Gerard’s palm tenderly. Despite having no tattoos himself, Gerard couldn’t help but gaze at Frank’s ink in awe every time he saw his, especially when he’d get new ones. He’d always help Frank put ointment on and wrap healing tattoos that Frank couldn’t reach, admiring the ink as it settled into his flesh, a permanent piece of art on him. Frank liked the permanence of them, something that scared Gerard about ever getting his own skin inked. Gerard ran his fingers up and down Frank’s biceps slowly, moving his eyes from tattoo to tattoo as Frank drifted slowly to sleep under Gerard’s gentle touch. He leaned over close to Frank’s face, placing a light kiss between his brows. “You made yourself so beautiful,” Gerard whispered, unsure if Frank could even hear him, “You made yourself so god damn beautiful”


	2. blue moon motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From the motel window // The stars twinkle and the signs glow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for 80+ hits on chapter 1 in a single day :)))) I really didn't expect that !!

“There’s no way I’m sharing a bed tonight, no way in hell. Dammit, can I not sleep piled on top of you guys for once?” Frank groaned, pointing a threatening finger at Mikey. 

“Okay, floor it is then!” Mikey responded, sighing as he plopped down on the motel bed and pulled a thick book from his backpack.. Despite the worn out, creaky mattress, it was definitely a luxury compared to the back of an old, worn out van, cramped and crowded and smelling of cigarettes and unwashed dude and probably minutes away from breaking down once again. 

“God damnit, Mikey, you really are difficult.” Frank said as he heaved his bag over the side of the bed closest to the window, it landed on the floor with a loud thud. “ At least it’s with Gerard, not you. Last time I slept within a five-foot vicinity of your scrawny ass I got a bruised rib.” Gerard let out a snort, knowing how much his brother moved and kicked in his sleep from having to share a bed with him countless times as kids.

“Well, I don’t know about you guys, but I’m pooped.” said Ray through a wide yawn. “ Better not talk while I’m trying to get some shut eye” he said, pulling his blanket over his head on the pull-out couch cramped in the corner between the TV and the window. 

“Yeah, yeah, Toro, you get your beauty sleep.” Frank said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

“I definitely will, thank you Frank.” Ray muttered. Frank sat down on the bed next to Gerard, his feet swinging over the side, far from the floor because of his less-than-average height. He grabbed three of the pillows on the bed, huffing and puffing in the process, and propped them up between him and Gerard. A childish gesture, like siblings having to share a bed after an argument. Gerard snorted again, a sarcastic grin on his face. “Don’t come on my side, I won’t come on yours.” Frank flopped over, hands resting under his head and neck. Gerard laughed,

“Alrighty.” he responded, pulling up a blanket over him and shuffling down into the covers. Ray was already snoring like an old man. Mikey turned off the lamp next to his bed and set his book down on the nightstand, leaving the room pitch black. 

“G’night boys.” Mikey said, snuggling into his bed that he didn’t have to share with anyone, the lucky bastard. Gerard mumbled in response. 

“Night.” Frank groaned. Although he wouldn’t admit it, even to himself, the truth was that sleeping next to Gerard made Frank feel safe. He’d always shared the far back row of the van that they all used to travel from show to show with him. Although he’d deny it until the day he died, he’d definitely woken up with his head in Gerard's lap more than a few times, always earning a giggle from Mikey and Ray. The bed felt warm and comfortable with Gerard lying next to him, even with the wall of pillows between them. Frank laid there, listening to Gerard’s breathing. He could tell he was still wide awake even after a good twenty minutes. Frank wouldn’t admit it, but he knew deep down that Gerard meant something more to him than just friendship. He stuffed a pillow over his face and pushed away the thoughts. A nightly ritual at this point. 

Gerard stirred and turned over, propping up on his elbow and facing Frank. “Hey Frankie?” Frank rolled over a little bit, moving a pillow slightly out of the way so he could see Gerard’s face properly.

“Mhm?” Frank mumbled. 

“I’m cold.” whispered Gerard as not to wake Ray or Mikey. Gerard looked down at his hands wrapped in the blankets. “Can I move some more pillows over?” Frank nodded, gazing longingly at Gerard to the point where it was very obvious. Frank adored Gerards messy ass hair, even if it hadn’t been washed in countless days. He still had red eyeshadow smudged all over his face, not caring to wash it all off, and his breath smelled of cigarettes. Gerard shuffled the pillows around, scooching closer to Frank. 

“Better?” Frank giggled while Gerard finished rearranging pillows. 

“Much better.” They were staring at each other at this point, trying to hide from each other that they were scooching closer and closer. Frank's hand slowly fumbled under the sheets, searching for Gerards. He anxiously wrapped his fingers around Gerards, clasping their palms together. Gerard blushed so hard that Frank could see the red in his cheeks in the dark room, the only light source coming from the moonlight pouring through the open window. Frank laid there, holding Gerards hand for what felt like hours, simply admiring the way the pale light illuminated Gee’s features. He looked beautiful, even with the day-old makeup and greasy hair. “I’m still cold.” Gerard said, grinning slightly. Frank sighed, smiling, and wrapped his arm around Gerards shoulders, pressing his head to his chest.

“Better now?” Frank asked, petting the singers hair gently.

“Mhm” Gerard shuffled his face into Frank's neck, his nose resting above his collarbone. Frank was sure Gerard could hear his heart pounding against his chest as Gerard squeezed his hand tighter. “Frankie?” 

“Yeah?” Frank answered, tilting his head to look down at Gerard. 

“Are they asleep?” Gerard whispered almost inaudibly, his face now almost touching Franks.

“I think so.” Frank said, attempting not to lose his fucking mind right then and there.

Without further hesitation, Gerard leaned up and propped his arms on Franks shoulders, leaning in to kiss his forehead. Frank looked at him in disbelief, his heart pounding through his chest so hard he thought it might burst through his ribcage. “Gerard...” He stuttered, staring at him with big eyes for a brief second before leaning in and kissing his lips, pulling him down with him into the pillows as he grabbed Gerard with all his might. It was something they both knew they’d wanted, No, needed for quite some time now. Frank's hands grabbed at Gerards black hair as he kissed him harder, Gerards sweet breath filling his senses. Gerard pulled away, catching his breath and immediately looking away from Frank's face in embarrassment. 

“I-” he stammered, “Frank- I’m sorry.” Gerard began to roll back over before Frank grabbed him, pushing his face close to his once again.

“Don’t be.” Frank whispered into Gerards ear. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead, pressing his lips tight to Gerards face and wrapping one arm around his neck and the other in his hair. 

“Okay.” Gerard said, slowly rolling back over. “Okay...” 

Frank woke to the sound of an alarm screeching on the table next to Ray’s pull-out-couch. He lifted his head up, a groggy moan escaping from his lips as his neck cracked and ached from the shitty motel mattress. It was only then he realized Gerard’s head was on his chest, his arm reaching around his waist and him gripping his shirt. Frank sat up quickly, falling off the bed in the process before Mikey or Ray noticed their rhythm guitarist and lead singer cuddling up together. That would be quite the explanation. Frank didn’t even want to think about it. Didn’t want it brought up. It felt so right and so good in the moment but he’d been left with a nagging feeling of guilt deep in his stomach that he couldn’t quite shake or even place why it was there. 

Gerard twitched, groaned and slowly sat up, stretching his arms out as a wide yarn spread across his face. His eyes met Franks and his face immediately turned ten shades of red. Frank looked away abruptly. It was almost too much to look at him and know there was something more between them, and that it had to be kept a secret. He’d keep Gerard’s kiss in his consciousness. Let it sit there and grow into a deep rooted craving. And maybe, that wasn’t such a bad thing. He'd nourish it, let it grow and flower. And maybe someday, it could become something beautiful


End file.
